Sometimes you win Sometimes you lose
by brittanyjanee
Summary: Caroline thought she could escape. She should have known, he would find her. He always found her. There was no escaping Klaus.


Okay guys so I was trying to write a new chapter for my story Unexpected Desires but this was stuck in my head and I couldn't incorporate it because the other story is AU human so I decided to write this. Let me know if you like it and I love answering all your questions in the reviews so keep writing them! Thank you to colourful-dystopia for BETAing this random one shot for me :) My fanfiction tumblr is its-all-for-you-klaroline and my vampire diaries fandom blog is thevampirediarieshandbook. Have fun reading!

**SMUT WARNING **

* * *

Caroline felt the wind burning her face as she ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She was exhausted and had been running for hours but when Klaus wanted something he didn't let it slip though his fingers, something Caroline had learnt over the years. She wondered who would come and collect her this time; one of his vampire slaves or one of the werewolves. She hoped he wouldn't send a werewolf. Last time it had been painful and Klaus hadn't healed her until the last possible moment, wanting her to feel the pain he felt every time she left him.

Her life was a vicious cycle full of fear. She lived in fear of Klaus finding her and taking her back. She had a newfound respect for Katherine for evading him for so long but she attributed that to him not caring enough. Apparently that was not the case with her. She would run and he would find her. This had gone on for over a hundred years. She refused to be with someone who would treat her as if she were just a possession, a trophy that he would keep close and control. Caroline tried to live with it. She loved Klaus and reasoned that he was just doing it to protect her but she could only live like that for so long before she imploded.

Why did he have to act this way? All she wanted was some freedom; she was a vampire that didn't like to feel restrained or trapped. It was entirely his fault, he made her so angry, acting as if he had done nothing wrong and she was the person who created all of the chaos and mess.

She ran around a tree and suddenly stumbled on a log sticking out of the ground. As quick as she could she tried to get up, hoping whoever was chasing her didn't spot her through the thick fog in the forest. Caroline looked up and saw that she was surrounded. _Damn,_ she thought, _he brought the werewolves_. He must have been very angry this time. Sucking in a deep breath she prepared herself to fight. No way was she just going to go easily. She would take down a few of his minions. Caroline and Klaus' relationship didn't work that way. This was a well practiced routine neither of them tried to change.

One of the men spoke up, "We aren't here to hurt you Caroline. Klaus said that if you come peacefully you didn't need to be injured."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and steadied herself trying to put as much certainty into her voice as possible, "If you want me, you are going to have to fight me. I am not going to comply with his orders."

"It doesn't have to be like this", one of the younger one replied trying to keep the peace, she presumed it was because he didn't want to fight a 150 year old vampire, "We don't have to fight."

"Are you going to let me leave?" Caroline spoke, ensuring that her voice remained emotionless. She needed them to believe that she was stronger than she appeared.

"No. Klaus wants you back. You know that." the first speaker answered.

Caroline shifted and looked him in the eye snarling, "Then we will fight."

The wolves circled her growling. They were angry now, not expecting her to resist, they had been fooled into thinking this would be easy and she would comply.

Suddenly one of the wolves darted at her, grabbing her neck in an attempt to snap it. Caroline knew this would be their first move so as soon as he made contact with her skin she ripped his hand from her throat and threw him to the ground. She held him down as she quickly snatched a branch off the ground and plunged it into his heart. She knew he wasn't a vampire but it was the most effective method for killing and Caroline didn't like to get her hands dirty.

She turned around expecting to face the other wolves, bracing herself for any kind of impact but they had disappeared and in their place stood Klaus.

"That's quite enough love. It's hard enough to find werewolves. I don't need you killing anymore."

Caroline glared at Klaus, "If you would let me go you wouldn't have this problem."

"You are mine!" he yelled, "I will always find you."

How dare he say that she was his! Every time she saw him her entire being was consumed with rage. "I am not yours anymore! You lost that privilege the moment you slept with her," she yelled at him, her voice revealing her fury at his blatant disregard for her needs.

"You don't get to speak to me like that," he snapped, "I needed information. She meant nothing to me."

"She was obviously more important to you then I did. You didn't for one second think about how it would make me feel!"

He flashed towards her and grasped her shoulder, squeezing them tightly as his eyes bore into hers. "Stop this!" he growled at her. He saw that she was not going to comply. He sighed deeply as he stared deep into her eyes before adding, "We'll take about this tomorrow."

He dragged her back to the car, knowing that she wouldn't try anything with him near. As much as she hated him, she knew she couldn't escape him. It was a sad truth that she had come to accept over time.

Klaus didn't understand why she ran away and Caroline was sick of trying to explain it to him. She had tried telling him how much it hurt her to see him flirt with other girls in front of her, like she meant nothing to him. It wasn't until she saw Hayley sneaking out of his bedroom with her hair in perfect disarray that only his fingers could manage, and her clothes from the day before looking as if someone had sat on them for hours. Caroline had stormed down the stairs of their mansion looking for Klaus, knocking his paintings off the walls in the process as a form of retaliation. She found him, smiling and laughing with his friend Dean. Her anger soared to new heights and she acted out on impulse. She flashed over and pressed her lips against Dean's, holding him to her so he couldn't move. As expected, Klaus did not react well. He ripped Dean away from Caroline before tearing his heart from his chest and throwing it on the ground. That was the first time she was ever feared for her life around Klaus. She had never seen him like that before. He looked at her as if she were his prey, calculating her next move whilst planning his. That was the moment that she knew she had to leave him.

She looked around in the passenger seat and realised they had arrived at the mansion. Caroline flashed to the spare room, locking the door behind her. She knew that the feeble lock wouldn't keep him out, but it was comforting to pretend that it would keep her safe. Caroline heard his footsteps outside her door and she held her breath, unsure of what to expect from him.

"You won't be leaving me again, Caroline. This time you are staying," he announced. It surprised her that he hadn't blown the door off its hinges, but spoke to her from the other side of the door. He was giving her the space she needed to come to terms with her new predicament.

"You can't make me. You can try but it will not work," she replied, determination clear in her voice.

Klaus laughed sadly. She could picture him leaning against the door, waiting for her to come out. She knew it was killing him to stay away from her. "You really won't be leaving this time. I've got my witch friends to set a border around the house that you cannot pass. Even if the witches turn against me and take down the barrier, I have your daylight ring. My plan is fool proof. Goodnight, my love." She heard his footsteps fade into the darkness.

It took a second for Klaus's words to register. A second later Caroline had grabbed one of the delicate vases that adorned the room and had flung it against the wall. She stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. _Why?_ She thought. Why did things like this happen to her? When did he even take her daylight ring? It must have been when he was dragging her towards the car. She didn't know how long she could endure being in this house with him. She knew there was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. She decided to test the borders instead. How far could she go? Through trial and error and several minor injuries Caroline discovered that she could go as far as the porch. She stood by the porch, enjoying the moonlight and soft breeze.

Caroline sat down and looked up and noticed that the sky was getting lighter and the sun would be rising soon. She shifted, making an attempt to go back inside before pausing and deciding to stay. What did she have to live for? She would continue to be an object in Klaus's games, never knowing what was going to happen or what to expect from anybody. Kept away from the world and brought out on display when it suited his whims and fancies. Caroline couldn't live this loveless life anymore. She was her own person. She loved him too much to hurt him so she needed to disappear, this time for good.

She sat for what felt like hours, nervously playing with her fingernails, flinching at any noise around her. She knew it would be painful, as a vampire she'd been victim to the suns burning rays several times over the years. It was the waiting that she didn't enjoy, not knowing exactly when the sun was going to come and how long the burning would last.

Caroline watched the sun rays begin to hit the trees in the distance and her eyes followed the suns path as it came closer and closer to the house. She had expected the pain but did not remember how much it hurt, she tried to stifle her cries as her skin caught alight but a quiet whimper slipped through her mouth and that was all that was needed for Klaus to awaken.

In an instant she was transported inside the house and his arm was shoved onto her mouth. Caroline tried to resist the blood and turn her head away but Klaus had a strong grip, making sure that she swallowed some of his blood so she would heal quicker. He healed her in his arms before standing up and pacing around the room. Caroline recognised his actions and knew it was the calm before the storm. It was better for her to remain quiet and not provoke him.

"What were you doing?" he shouted suddenly and Caroline knew that this was going to be a long fight.

"I told you I couldn't live like this. I don't want to be here. I told you it was too painful," Caroline answered while looking down.

"So you decided to try and end your life?" he shouted, anger radiating off of him, "Why?!"

"It hurts too much to be around you Klaus. I love you but it hurts too much." She didn't know exactly how he would react. She was expecting him to yell and shout until she agreed to stay with him. She didn't know if she could cope with that.

There was a flash of pain on his face but it was quickly replaced by a stoic expression, "Is it really that bad to be around me? Am I really that terrible?" he questioned softly.

"You never treat me like someone you love, only something you own. Someone who isn't needed," she answered, tears forming in her eyes.

His face was blank of emotions when he answered, "Fine, leave. See if I care. Run away."

"Don't you dare put this on me, Klaus, this is all about you!" she suddenly yelled, angry that he was once again deflecting the situation and blaming her. She stood up and stormed across the room, pointing her finger angrily at his chest. "This is you, not me. You are the one with the problem."

Caroline could not describe what happened next if you asked her. One second she was yelling at Klaus and the next second she was pressed against the wall, his lips firm on hers. Initially Caroline was shocked but it didn't take long for her to respond.

He paused, asking silently if she would like to continue. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and pulled him down towards her mouth. She could feel his tongue graze over her bottom lip hungrily and Caroline moaned, giving Klaus entrance to her mouth.

Electricity shot through their bodies as their hands roamed everywhere on each other, missing the feeling of the other's body. Each kiss was a silent plea for Caroline not to stop, to not leave him. Caroline broke this kiss only to brush her tongue over his neck causing him to growl in pleasure.

Caroline smiled, loving the power she had over him. He walked them over to his bed and laid her down.

He smirked, "I think we are a little too dressed, love."

"Definitively," She answered.

As they undressed each other, stopping to kiss one another every few seconds Caroline was wondering if she wanted to do this. Would this actually change anything or just bring her a few moments of happiness? She looked up into Klaus eyes and only saw love in his eyes. Even if he never voiced his love, she knew it was true, everyone knew it was true.

Klaus positioned himself on top of her and began kissing down her neck, trailing down to her breasts. He softly bit into her breast sucking gently and used his hand to make sure the other still got attention, smiling as he heard Caroline's loud moans; despite her attempts to stifle them.

Once satisfied he again trailed his kisses further down her body. He reached the top of her thighs and looked up at Caroline, seeking permission for what he was about to do and she nodded biting her bottom lip.

He spread her legs a fraction and began to slowly lick her slit before applying more pressure to her clitoris. Caroline's eyes rolled back, moaning as she gripped the sheets trying not to move too much.

Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue circling her entrance. He smirked against her as he heard the little sounds of pleasure that were escaping her mouth. Without warning he thrust his tongue inside of her and she didn't even try to contain her moans. Each move of his tongue brought more pleasure to Caroline and her back arched as his tongue moved faster inside of her.

He moved his head away despite Caroline's protests only to insert two fingers inside her. He moved again to kiss Caroline while his fingers continued to pump into her. His fingers thrusting quicker as her muscles pulsed around him. He knew she was close. Caroline exploded around his fingers, the pleasure rising to new heights as she found her release, kissing him while she rode it out.

He slowly removed his fingers from her, licking away the evidence of her orgasm, his eyes on hers the whole time. She found herself unable to look away.

He positioned himself over her. He moved over her wet core, teasing her senses and they both moaned at the sensation. Caroline looked up at Klaus, lust in her eyes and pulled him into her. Both gasped at the feeling, Caroline moaning loudly as her eyes slipped shut.

A moment passed, and Klaus pulled out before immediately thrusting back in. Caroline moaned and shuddered as the desire started to build again. He continued to thrust into Caroline, kissing her before growling into her ear, "Look at me Caroline."

She opened her eyes and locked gazes with Klaus. "Harder, please I need you," she panted breathlessly, trying to keep her eyes from shutting.

Klaus groaned, taking her legs and raising them up over his shoulders, pushing into her at a deeper eyes rolled back, mouth agape and eyes closed as he continued to enter her quickly.

"I'm so close," Caroline gasped. Seconds later Klaus bucked into Caroline and they both exploded, shuddering as the pleasure writhed through their bodies. He felt her muscles tighten around him in the most sinful way, gripping him inside her. She felt him shudder inside her as he let go. He continued to pump into her as she rode out her waves of pleasure.

They laid there on the bed, kissing each other gently. His arms wrapped around her, refusing to let go of her.

"You are going to leave again aren't you," Klaus spoke quickly. He avoided eye contact with her and his back was stiff while waiting for her reply.

"I don't see how I can stay," she replied softly, "You aren't going to change and I can't accept the way you treat me."

"It will be different this time, I can't lose you Caroline. I need you around," he pleaded with her.

Caroline was silent, contemplating Klaus's words. She looked at the roof, hoping for an answer that would solve all of her problems. Finally, she decided what she would do.

"I need to leave Klaus. I haven't been by myself since I've been a vampire, not really, I've always been with someone or spending my time running from you. I'll come back but I need a break," she pleaded with Klaus, willing him to look at things from her perspective.

"I understand. I don't want you to leave but I want your love more. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes," he spoke, kissing her lips gently, leaving a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I love you and I will come back when I'm ready," she answered, smiling at the thought of being by herself. She got out of the bed and redressed herself before going to walk out the door. She paused, turning around to face Klaus, smiling as she walked backwards out of his room.

"You better be ready for me though, because when I come back, you and I are going to have some fun."


End file.
